pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Elżbieta Cherezińska
thumb|left|Elżbieta CherezińskaElżbieta Cherezińska urodziła się 9 października 1972 roku w Pile (województwo wielkopolskie) i choć szybko ją opuściła, by ukończyć Wydział Wiedzy o Teatrze Akademii Teatralnej im. Aleksandra Zelwerowicza w Warszawie i na stałe zamieszkać w Kołobrzegu, to ze stolicą Wielkopolski połączyła ją jej pasja – pisanie książek. To właśnie poznańskie wydawnictwo zainteresowało się wydaniem jej drugiej książki Byłam sekretarką Rumkowskiego. Dzienniki Etki Daum (Zysk i S-ka 2008) oraz pierwszych dwóch części planowanej siedmiotomowej sagi skandynawskiej, które zapewniły autorce stałe miejsce na polskim rynku literackim. Wielkopolska stała się także tłem jej wydajnej w 2010 roku powieści Gry w kości. W 2009 roku Elżbieta Cherezińska otrzymała stypendium im. Jerzego Koeniga przyznawane absolwentom Wydziału Wiedzy o Teatrze Akademii Teatralnej im. Aleksandra Zelwerowicza, jednak już od 2008 roku przy jej nazwisku częściej pojawia się określenie pisarka. Teatrolożka umieszczona zostaje dopiero po przecinku. Z jednej strony, z drugiej strony' '(2005)' Pierwsza książka Cherezińskiej ukazuje się w 2005 roku. Z jednej strony, z drugiej strony to napisana wspólnie z Szewachem Weissem literacka biografia tegoż ostatniego, byłego ambasadora Izraela w Polsce. Z jednej strony, z drugiej strony to wywiad jaki z Szewachem przeprowadziła właśnie Cherezińska. Otwarty i szczery, dopełniony opowieściami pisarki, które ukazać mają to, o czym zmilczał ambasador. Ujawnić mają jego emocje, które dzięki politycznemu doświadczeniu bardzo łatwo powściągnąć ambasadorowi. Jak pisze Cherezińska: „Szewach Weiss jest mistrzem słownego ślizgu. Wirtuoz odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytania. Mijał czas, nasze spotkania, rozmowy, fermentowały we mnie. Któregoś dnia, ni stąd ni z zowąd usiadłam i napisałam. To były ''Czereśnie jedno z pierwszych opowiadań w książce Z jednej strony, z drugiej strony. Potem posypały się kolejne. Każde z nich oparte jest na jakimś realnym wydarzeniu z życia Szewacha, ale – w gruncie rzeczy – jest fikcją. Gdy przeczytał je, powiedział, że obrazy w tych moich opowiadaniach to on. Że on mógłby tak siebie opisać, jak to zrobiłam. I poprosił o jeszcze. Chcieliśmy tę moją prawdę – fikcję skonfrontować z jego tekstami publicystycznymi. W ten sposób została skonstruowana ta książka – Z jednej strony – z drugiej strony. Mały gabinet luster. Potem doszła jeszcze „trzecia strona”, może najważniejsza. Dla Szewacha Weissa najbardziej osobista. Opowiada w niej o chorobie nowotworowej swojej żony. Ester zmarła rok po ukazaniu się książki. (Źródło: http://www.cherezinska.pl/szewach_index.htm; dostęp dnia: 10.11.2010) Byłam sekretarką Rumkowskiego. Dzienniki Etki Daum ''(2008) Druga książka Cherezińskiej kontynuuje wątki żydowskie, osądzając je w historii XX wieku. Dzienniki Etki Daum rekonstruują historię łódzkiego getta. Książka, choć w podtytule nosi miano dziennika, nie jest autentycznym dokumentem. Etka Daum przez 1653 dni była sekretarką Chaima Rumkowskiego, który przez kilka lat zarządzał społecznością łódzkiego getta, prowadząc je niczym samowystarczalne państwo i fabrykę potrzebną III Rzeszy. Ten najczęściej krytycznie oceniany przełożony Judenratu wielokrotnie podejmował decyzje skazujące jednostki na niebyt lub zagładę, przez co zarządzając życiem mieszkańców getta, mógł ich ocalić. W ten sposób udało mu się zachować łódzkie getto i jego mieszkańców aż do 1944 roku. Etka Daum w czasie pracy u Rumkowskiego prowadziła osobiste notatki, te niestety się nie zachowały. Dlatego też po latach, dzięki usilnym naleganiom jej synów, spisała je ponownie. Dopiero w tej wersji trafiły do Elżbiety Cherezińskiej, która opisała to w następujący sposób: „Jechałam na Targi Książki do Warszawy. … Pociąg relacji Kołobrzeg – Warszawa jedzie długo. Można się uczyć, czytać. Pod warunkiem, że nie trafi się na zbyt towarzyskich podróżnych. I że się nie zaśnie zbyt szybko. Tamtego dnia miałam pecha. Trafiłam na łaknącego rozmowy. Nic go nie zrażało. Moja wystudiowana antypatyczność, zasłona dymna z papierosów, dresy z plamami z trawy (kosiłam, nie zdążyłam się przebrać). … Trudno. … Pytam o rodziców, mówi, że oboje przeżyli łódzkie getto. „Wiesz, moja mama była w getcie sekretarką Chaima Rumkowskiego” - mówi - „słyszałaś o Rumkowskim?”. „Oddajcie mi swoje dzieci” - odpowiadam i cytuję z pamięci fragment tego najsłynniejszego przemówienia Rumkowskiego. Obszerną jego część zamieściliśmy wraz z Szewachem Weissem w książce, na promocję której jadę. Rozmawiamy. Sonduje mój poziom znajomości spraw żydowskich. Potem mówi: „Moja mama spisała w latach dziewięćdziesiątych wspomnienia z getta, ale nie zdążyła ich wydać przed śmiercią. W czasie swojej pracy u Rumkowskiego prowadziła dziennik, który zostawiła w getcie, gdy wywozili ich do obozu. Po wojnie próbowała go odszukać, ale daremnie. Przepadł. Potem przez wiele lat wspominała swoje zaginione zapiski. W dzienniku było to, albo w dzienniku było tamto. Mówiliśmy jej: napisz wspomnienia, ale mama swoje: że był dziennik i teraz ona już tak nie potrafi. Dopiero gdy jakieś dziesięć lat temu udzieliła kilku wywiadów telewizji BBC, a potem samemu Stevenowi Spilbergowi poczuła się zdopingowana, i ponownie usiadła do pisania. … Gdzieś w okolicy Działdowa, Władek (zdążyliśmy się sobie przedstawić) pyta: „Zajmiesz się wspomnieniami mojej matki?” Mówię: „przyślij mi je”. Potem żegnamy się na Centralnym, a ja po paru godzinach nie mam pewności, czy to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, czy też ulegam jakiejś podróżnej konfabulacji.” (Źródło: http://www.cherezinska.pl/etka_index.htm; dostęp dnia: 10.11.2010) Lektura spisanego ponownie dziennika Estery Daum dla autorki stała się początkiem długiej wędrówki po archiwach. Pisarka nie tylko jeszcze raz przeglądała znane jej dokumenty, pisma i przemowy, ale też szukała kolejnych. Zestawiała wspomnienia świadków, zdjęcia. Próbowała uzupełnić luki. Szukała świadectw tych, którzy tak jak Etka przebywali obok Rumkowskiego, którzy dzięki niemu ocaleli, a mimo tego, bojąc się posądzenia o spisek i zbrodnię, o zmowę z najczęściej źle ocenianym Rumkowskim, milczeli. W ten sposób powstała pierwszoosobowa narracja Etki Daum, przepisana i napisana przez Cherezińską. Narracja, która ukazuje skomplikowane relacje między żydowską i niemiecką administracją łódzkiego getta i walkę o władzę wśród tamtejszych elit. Dziennik Daum-Cherezińskiej odsłania lęki i emocje młodej Etki, jednak jego centralną postacią pozostaje Rumkowski. To wokół niego, wokół jego decyzji zasadza się narracja młodej sekretarki, która pracując przy Rumkowskim, widziała jak realnie wygląda kwestia zaopatrzenia i zarządzania gettem. Dzięki temu zbliża się do figury świadka doskonałego, nie tylko znajduje się w pobliżu, widząc powiązania i zależności wpływające na decyzje jej szefa, ale też opisuje i zachowuje swoje świadectwo. Przeżywa i świadczy, a jej beletryzowane świadectwo dopełnia relacja z obozu oraz historia późniejszego małżeństwa. Całość poprzedzona zostaje faktograficznym wstępem Szewacha Weissa oraz przedrukami fotografii Etki i jej rodziny. ''Sigrun (2009) Historyczna pasja autorki sprawiała, iż wraz z kolejnym tytułem Elżbieta Cherezińska przeniosła czytelników aż do wieków średnich. Saga Sigrun nie jest już próbą ukazania współczesnego człowieka-polityka, nie jest też wynikiem pracy archiwistki. Rozpoczynająca Sagę Północy Saga Sigrun przypomina pracę archeolożki. Opowieść Sigrun obejmuje przełom dwóch pierwszych tysiącleci. Sugestywnie pisana narracja przenosi nas na południe Norwegii, ukazuje lud, który sceptycznie przyjmuje misjonarzy i wyznawców wiary chrześcijańskiej. Lud, który zasiedla drewniane grody, a rytm jego życia wyznacza natura i pory roku. Sigrun jest żoną jarla Regina – średniowiecznego wojownika, pana dworu, który wyruszając na wojenne i zdobywcze wyprawy, dba o swoich ludzi i domostwo. Wedle stereotypowego wzorca można by napisać, że Sigrun po prostu czekała, spełniała swoją rolę kochanki, żony, matki. Byłby to jednak uproszczony obraz jej narracji, ponieważ Sigrun nie jest papierową kobietą, matką, gospodynią. Jej obraz został pogłębiony. Obserwujemy jej ciągłe przemiany. Śledzimy jej kolejne decyzje, proces dojrzewania. Nie tylko intelektualnego. Nauka gospodarności pozostaje na drugim planie, najważniejsza staje się nauka jej samej, fizyczne i psychiczne samostwarzanie. W ten sposób opowieść Sigrun biegnie wiele dalej niż założenia jakie wpoili jej rodzice. Jest historią weryfikacji. Choć przystaje na prosty podział świata na wewnętrzny kobiecy i zewnętrzny męski, to wciąż zadaje pytania, nie traktuje go jako neutralnego i naturalnego. Jej brak buntu nie wynika więc z braku wiedzy. Jest wynikiem dojrzałości umysłu i własnego wyboru narratorki. Saga Sigrun, to nie tylko fikcjonalne uzupełnianie białych plam, oddanie głosu dotąd niemym, którzy dzięki temu mogą podzielić się swoją wersją historii. Narracja Sigrun intryguje także formalnie. To opowieść oparta na tkackiej metaforze. Kolejne wątki są nićmi wplatanymi przez protagonistkę w historię jej samej, jej rodziny i jej ludu. „Coraz więcej nas dzieli, coraz więcej różni. I nie mam na myśli jego ciągłych nieobecności, lecz nierówność myśli. Kiedyś wątki naszych pragnień i myśli splatały się w równe płótno o szlachetnym wzorze. Dziś coraz częściej tkamy błędy, nie rozpoznajemy siebie. Nawet w miłości potrafimy gubić krok, rzecz nieznana wcześniej.” (Poznań, 2009, s. 264) – powie dojrzała Sigrun. Dzięki Cherezińskiej Sigrun otwiera przed czytelnikami (słuchaczkami?) swoją alkowę. Opisuje strach, niepewność, napięcie, podniecenie, pożądanie, czekanie, bierność i aktywność. Sceny cielesnych zbliżeń nie przydzielają jednak ról protagonisty i antagonisty na stałe. Tak jak zmienia się napięcie miedzy kochankami czy małżonkami, tak też zmienia się wektor ich działań. Jedynym mankamentem jest tutaj język, bo choć Cherezińskiej udaje się wyjść z pułapki wzniosłości lub natarczywej naturalizacji, to wydaje się, że nadal pęta ją sam język, jego ograniczenia. Zakres synonimów, które nie wulgaryzowałyby lub medykalizowały, czy też nie ośmieszały cielesności bohaterów jest wąski. Ucieczką staje się średniowieczny słownik walk i broni. Instrumentów chwały, władzy, przemocy i przebiegłości. Paradoksalnie dzięki takiemu zmetaforyzowaniu seksualność bohaterki staje się bliższa i czytelniejsza, przekracza granicę tabu, nie łamiąc jej, nie forsując, lecz po prostu odsłaniając, nie domykając drzwi alkowy. Plastyczność języka oraz wyobraźnia Cherezińskiej uruchamiają czytelniczą empatię do jej bohaterek i bohaterów. Do tego stopnia, iż Saga Sigrun doczekała się swoich fanowskich kontynuacji. Recepcja Sagi przypomina recepcję książek fantazy – jednoczy fanów, którzy nie tylko czekają na dalsze losy bohaterów, ale też żyją ich życiem, zapisują wątki poboczne, dywagują, tkają własne historie. Ja jestem Halderd (2010) Dokładnie rok później ukazuje się drugi tom sagi: Ja jestem Halderd. Halderd przedstawia równoległą opowieść sąsiadki Sigrun, jej rewersu. Tej, której mąż zginął i nie miała na kogo czekać. Tej, która swoich synów wydała na wychowanie jarlowi Reginowi i jego drużynie. Tej, która jako epizodyczna postać historii Sigrun budzi niechęć lub litość samej Sigrun i czytelników/czek. Pojawia się jako oficjalna, opanowana, powściągliwa lub pozbawiona emocji. Ja jestem Halderd jest obok Sagi Sigrun kolejnym studium kobiety, Norweżki żyjącej na przełomie pierwszego i drugiego wieku. Podobnie jak poprzednio sama staje się centrum opowieści, przez co pogłębia i odwraca obraz, jaki Cherezińska za pomocą Sigrun odmalowała w pierwszej części Sagi. Marta Mizuro napisała, że dopiero śledząc dzieje Halderd, pojęła intencje autorki. „Losy i charaktery obu kobiet miały stanowić swoje przeciwieństwo, choć narratorkę części drugiej trudno nazwać złą czy dogłębnie nieszczęśliwą. Z pewnością jednak to postać znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. I mocniej, według mnie, uzasadniająca cały zamysł oddania głosu żonom wojowników. Daleki od idylli los ukazany w tej części to jedno, a stosowne dla niego tło – drugie. I ono bardziej mnie zafrapowało w drugiej odsłonie. Odsłonie ciemniejszej, bardziej naturalistycznej, mniej przypominających mit, a bardziej rekonstrukcję dokonaną przez sumiennego historyka. (źródło: http://czytelnia.onet.pl/0,88088,0,45528,0,0,ja_jestem_halderd_recenzja,recenzje.html; dostęp dnia: 10.11.2010) „Łączy nas tylko to, że jesteśmy kobietami, urodziłyśmy dzieci i spaliłyśmy mężów. Ale ich popioły dla każdej z nas miały inną woń.” (Poznań, 2009, s. 405) Powyższe słowa Halderd zapowiadają jej narrację. Historię, w której z pierwszego planu znika zmysłowość. Na jej miejsce wkracza napięcie i ciągła gotowość do walki, do ataku i obrony. Cherezińska przedstawia nam obraz kobiety u władzy, tej, która musi utrzymać gród po śmierci męża, tej, która musi wyprawić swych wojów w podróż, w wyprawę, by odebrali należne jej podatki lub, by spełnili obowiązek walki o swoje ziemie. Dlatego też jej historia o wiele bardziej niż życie Sigrun zależna jest od linearnie pojmowanej polityki państwowej. Nie ma nic wspólnego z kołem natury, z czasem zasiewów i zbiorów. Halderd musi zmierzyć się z wpływami chrześcijańskimi, musi ustanowić porządek na średniowiecznym norweskim dworze. Polityczne rozgrywki, zajmując lwią część narracji, nie okupują jednak całej opowieści. Dlatego też, podobnie jak bohaterka poprzedniej części, Halderd nie staje się tutaj jednostronnym dopełnieniem, płaskim rewersem Sigrun, lecz tą, która potrafi i mogłaby zamienić się z nią miejscami, gdyby tylko jej otoczenie wyglądało inaczej. W ten sposób Cherezińska nie tylko unaocznia nam ciekawy paradoks, otóż okazuje się, że w barbarzyńskim dla nas kraju jarlów władzę mogła sprawować kobieta, co nie do pomyślenia jest na terenie ówczesnej Polski, ale też jej narracja zbiega się z problemem ukazania socjalizacji oraz konstruowalności tożsamości jej bohaterek i bohaterów, co stawia ją w rzędzie twórczości dającej się z powodzeniem czytać przez pryzmat genderowy. Gra w kości (2010) „Książka o Bolesławie Chrobrym chodziła mi po głowie od lat. Lubię drania.” – napisała Cherezińska (http://www.cherezinska.pl/gra_index.htm; dostęp dnia: 10.11.2010). Jednak by napisać książkę o Chrobrym sama sympatia nie wystarczy. Nie wystarczy też pasja, której autorka na daremno próbuje się doszukać w historycznych publikacjach czy ekranizacjach. By to zrobić, potrzeba jest jeszcze wiedza. Tak by scenografia i rekwizyty nie utknęły na granicy „prawie jak”, która robi wielką różnicę. Powyższe założenie staje się głównym zadaniem jakie stawia przed sobą Cherezińska. Historyczna pasja i zgodność stają się jej credo, choć w tym momencie sama autorka mogłaby się obruszyć, ponieważ od koturnowości i patosu chce uciec jak najdalej, a credo pobrzmiewa takim właśnie górnolotnym banałem. Toteż zamiast o credo lepiej pisać o chęci. Chęci odbrązowienia, przybliżenia i uczłowieczenia. W ten sposób pisarstwo Cherezińskiej można określić jako ucieczkę przed pompatycznością, nadmuchaniem i błędami leniwych skrybów. Gra w kości nie jest jednak biografią Chrobrego, przedstawia zaledwie wycinek z jego życia, około pięciu lat z przełomu tysiącleci. W ten sposób autorka ponownie zabiera nas w tę samą przestrzeń czasową, którą znamy z dwóch części jej Północnej Sagi. Tym razem nie podróżujemy jednak do Norwegii, lecz zostajemy w Europie. Krążymy między ziemiami dzisiejszych Niemiec, Polski i Włoch. Co więcej, wydaje się, że sam Chrobry oddaje tutaj miejsce postaci Ottona III. Czy tylko ze względów większej ilości źródeł? Przecież autorka mogła konfabulować, mogła odejść od źródeł i rozbudować postać Boleslausa. Tak też zrobiła, jednak sam Otton III okazał się interesującym dopełnieniem jej ulubionego drania. Pisanie o konfabulacji w kontekście twórczości Cherezińskiej jest dość kłopotliwe. Trudno nazwać jej książki beletrystyką, trudno też traktować je jako popularnonaukowe publikacje historyczne. Autorka pisze coś, co mogłaby być współczesną powieścią historyczną. Korzysta z założeń narratologii. Historię widzi jako wielogłosową opowieść, dlatego nigdy nie przedstawia jej tylko z jednego punktu widzenia, co więcej nigdy też nie ukrywa się za wszechwiedzącymi figurami. Jej proza wielokrotnie zmienia obiekty relacji. Jądrem czy źródłem narracji stają się konkurenci, którzy dopowiadają nowe, często zaskakujące konteksty. Dzięki temu narracja wciąż się zapętla, ustanawia kolejne powiązania, które odwracają lub naginają linearność opowieści. Każdy rozdział Gry w kości obejmuje kilka miesięcy lub tylko kilka dni akcji na przestrzeni pięciu lat. Ich niechronologiczne ułożenie i brak miejscowej jedności doskonale unaocznia odległości, lecz nie te historyczne, między nami i bohaterami, a te geograficzne – odpowiednie dla opisywanej epoki. W ten sposób wybrzmiewa pierwsze rozdanie metaforycznej gry w kości: gra tekstowa, gdzie każda kolejna karta zmienia sytuację na czytelniczym stole. To doskonale obrazuje także pasję Cherezińskiej, którą nie tyle interesują fakty, lecz ich stelaż. Zamiast wynikowi, woli przyglądać się możliwym scenariuszom, tym prawdopodobnym, mieszczącym się w naukowo rozumianej historycznej poprawności i dokładności. Wynik w postaci znanego faktu staje się dla mniej podstawą kilku równoległych scenariuszy. Nie tylko tych zrealizowanych, ale też tych odrzuconych. Dlatego, czytając ją, mamy szansę zbliżyć się do bohaterów, poznać ich myśli. Skupiamy się na ich lękach, słabościach, pragnieniach. Poznajemy ich motywacje. Towarzyszymy im w trakcie zwykłych codziennych czynności. Można powiedzieć: co w tym trudnego? Nic prostszego jak napisać retrospektywne dziecięce wspomnienia Ottona III. Pewnie! Ale jak to zrobić, tak by się zgadzało?! Cherezińskiej pomógł w tym profesor Przemysław Urbańczyk, autor Trudnych początków Polski. ''Ten nie tylko napisał komentarz umieszczony w książce, ale też w trakcie jej pisania konsultował z autorką każdy fragment tekstu. Ponoć długość ich ówczesnej korespondencji znacznie przewyższa objętość samej ''Gry w kości, a diapazon jej nastrojów rozciąga się od akceptacji, przez kłótnię, aż do krytyki stanowisk interlokutorów. Gra w kości jest też kolejnym stopniem poszukiwań języka do opisu historii, tak by nie tylko obrać ją z pajęczyn, ale też strącić z piedestału, wyciągnąć z polskiego sarkofagu. Dlatego też, jak twierdzi autorka, Gra w kości stała się dla niej swoistym poligonem, serwowała jej tyleż samo przyjemności, co trudności. (źródło: http://www.cherezinska.pl/gra_index.htm). Drugą, po wspomnianym zamiarze odczarowania polskiej narracji historycznej przeszkodą, był dla niej ścisły nadzór i wewnętrzna chęć uniknięcia nawet najmniejszych błędów. To z tego względu tekst Gry w kości inkrustowany został oryginalnymi pieśniami Ottońskimi oraz cytatami z Galla Anonima a forma jednego z jej rozdziałów oparta została na strukturze średniowiecznej mszy. Wielopoziomowość tekstu Cherezińskiej obejmuje wspomnianą prawdopodobną warstwę fabularną, uzgodnioną z teorią naukową warstwę historyczną i historycznie zgodną muzyczną formę, jednak na tym nie koniec, ponieważ Gra w kości jest też swoistym traktatem o władzy, o polityce, zawiera też wizję przyszłej państwowości i chybionych lub trafnych dróg dojścia do zamierzonego celu. A to już kolejna interpretacja metaforycznej gry – polityczna rozgrywka, w której skład wchodzi szereg innych partii, tych rozgrywanych wcześniej lub równolegle. Przede wszystkim gra kośćmi Św. Wojciecha, gra świętością, legendą i Kościołem. Wizja Cherezińskiej i Urbańczyka jest prosta i klarowna, praktycznie prostolinijna, dlatego też zaskakująca. Według nich świętym zostać można z nadania, w wyniku interesów. W kontekście polityki ważniejsze okazują się jednak wcześniejsze rozgrywki, te prowadzone na własnym dworze i w alkowie. Te, w których wyniku ojcowie – władcy pozyskują kolejne pionki, do wykorzystania w stosownym momencie gry, w odpowiedniej kolejce. Synów i córki, którzy, jak pisze Cherezińska, cierpliwie oczekiwać muszą chwili, kiedy staną się odpowiednią partią do rozegrania właściwej partii. W ten sposób autorka wraca czy też kontynuuje linię kobiecej rewindykacji rozpoczętą w swoich poprzednich książkach. Wcześniej oddała głos średniowiecznym żonom jarlów. W Grze w kości kobiety nie tyle możemy usłyszeć, co zobaczyć. Autorka wyciąga je z niebytu i ustawia obok głównych bohaterów. Jednak nie tylko je ukazuje, ale też nazywa. Przegapione przez źródła, traktowane jako bezimienne matki kolejnych pionków czy kości w grze, u Cherezińskiej stają się ważnymi figurami. Dzięki nim historia ma być dla nas bliższa. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że sama autorka nie daje się ponieść i uchyla się przed potencjalnym oskarżeniem jej o feministyczną ingerencję w historię. Jej sugestywne i prawdopodobne obrazy kobiet mieszczą się bowiem w ramach epoki, wyzyskują możliwości permutacji dostępnych im ról, przez co przełamują prostotę schematu, jednocześnie pozostając zgodne z naszą wiedzą na temat średniowiecza. A to już kolejny, tym razem generalski rzut w grze o literackie uznanie. Pasja według Einara (2011) Pasja według Einara jest kolejną częścią cyklu Elżbiety Cherezińskiej - Północnej drogi. Po narracjach kobiet – Sigrun i Halderd, Cherezińska zmienia perspektywę i w centrum swej powieści umieszcza mężczyznę, tytułowego bohatera - Einara. Tenże zresztą - jako postać epizodyczna, czasem trzecioplanowa, pojawiał się w obu wcześniejszych częściach opisywanej sagi. W ten sposób autorka nie tyle kontynuuje, co ponownie rozpisuje fakty znane czytelnikom jej poprzednich książek. Powyższa - uproszczona - opinia wymaga jednak uzupełnienia. Narracja Einara nie jest bowiem zwykłym powtórzeniem ze zmianą perspektywy. Niesie ze sobą także zmianę miejsca i sposobu narracji. Norwegia znana z opowieści Sigrun i Halderd w Pasji według Einara ustępuje miejsca średniowiecznej Anglii, a dwór Jarla zmienia się w katolicki zakon, do którego po śmierci ojca oddelegowany zostaje główny bohater. Zmiana przestrzeni niesie za sobą zmianę przyzwyczajeń, obyczajów, ale też sposobów myślenia. Bohater wtłoczony w inną przestrzeń kulturową musi zweryfikować dotychczasowe nastawienie oraz doświadczenie i pozyskaną wiedzę. Wydaje się, że przed kulturowym szokiem chronić może go dziecięca naiwność. Młodzieńcza perspektywa wypełnia praktycznie trzecią część tekstu Cherezińskiej. Pierwsze dziesiątki stron Pasji przedstawiają losy dojrzewającego chłopaka, który musi się zmierzyć nie tylko z twardymi regułami i prawami katolickiego zakonu, ale też z samą wiarą w Chrystusa. Opowieść Einara przypomina zatem strukturę Bildungsroman. Dorastanie bohatera, wchodzenie w nieznane dotąd struktury, powoduje nie tylko poszerzenie jego horyzontów, zyskanie wiedzy, ale staje się też źródłem wielu rozczarowań. Nowe nieodmiennie musi zmierzyć się ze starym. W tym wypadku autorce nie zależy jednak tylko na ukazaniu wewnętrznych rozterek bohatera. Ważniejsza staje się prezentacja paradoksów, które rozbijać mają kulturowe, obiegowe ustalenia. Pod jej piórem pary prostych przeciwieństw Wiking – Anglik, poganin – chrześcijanin zostają rozbite i odpowiednio wycieniowane lub po prostu odwrócone. Żadne cechy, ani dodatnie, ani ujemne nie zostają na stałe przypisane do wskazanych kategorii. Toteż proces chrystianizacji Norwegii staje się po prostu politycznym, a nie misyjnym zabiegiem. Polityka jest zresztą stałym wątkiem pisarstwa Cherezińskiej. Wyzyskując historyczne miejsca, postaci i fakty, autorka spisuje historię ostatnich Wikingów. Podobnie jak w jej poprzedniej książce – Grze w kości – kolejne posunięcia protagonistów przedstawiane są jako ruchy na wciąż kurczącej się planszy światowych wpływów. Wiarę i wierzenia zastępuje tu taktyka i przekonanie, że wygra silniejszy. Wiara w siłę staje się motywacją działań większości postaci tej powieści. Wyjątkiem ma być tytułowy Einar. Ten nie potrafi odnaleźć się w żadnym z opisywanych przez Cherezińską światów. Ani w świecie swojego ojca, ani też w świecie Chrystusa. Jego największą tragedią jest niemożliwość pełnej przynależności do jednej struktury. W obu systemach czuje się obco i swojsko zarazem. Jednocześnie chce z nich uciec i czuje się od nich zależny. Imię i święcenia oraz idące za nimi tytuły nie są w stanie przynieść mu ukojenia i zapomnienia poprzedniego życia. Einar wciąż pozostaje pomiędzy. Nie cofnie tego żadna pokuta, ani też żadna z prac przypominających zadania Herkulesa. Taka postawa „może znosić ambiwalencję, jaka często bywa udziałem osób poddanych wpływom różnych wartości i wzorów. bycie pomiędzy osiągnięta zostaje biwalencja, która jest akceptowaniem własnej wielopoziomowej identyfikacji i swobodnym udziałem w różnych kulturach narodowych, prowadzącym do własnej twórczej syntezy różnych elementów kulturowych.”(H. Duć-Fajfer, Etniczność a literatura, w: Kulturowa teoria literatury. Główne pojęcia i problemy, pod red. M. P. Markowskiego i R. Nycza, Kraków 2006, s. 443.) Niestety twórcza synteza, która owocuje kamiennym obrazem Chrystusa w Jelling, a więc połączeniem wizerunku Chrześcijańskiego zbawiciela oraz pogańskich motywów zwierzęcych i roślinnych, wcześniej kojarzonych z bogami przodków Einara, nie przynosi ukojenia samemu bohaterowi. Ten wciąż zmaga się z poczuciem winy. Zarówno wobec Boga i Kościoła, jak i wobec swej żony oraz ukochanej. Podwójne, jednakowe wyobcowanie wymaga ciągłego odnawiania, ciągłego powtarzania i sytuowania swojego bytu poza kulturowymi kontekstami. To wskazuje na performatywnie konstruowane rozmycie, które nigdy nie zagwarantuje osiągnięcia ideału. Nakładające się na siebie, odmienne systemy konstruowania świata, wykluczające się porządki są źródłem tytułowej pasji Einara, ukazują jego nieustanne cierpienie. Dwa systemy myślowe nie dają mu ukojenia ani też możliwości poznania. Stają się źródłem zwątpienia. Toteż w jego działania wkrada się chaos, a jego narracja pozostaje odmienna od linearnej opowieści Halderd czy zataczającej koło narracji Sigrun. Najdobitniej ukazują to ostatnie partie Pasji. W pewnym momencie opowieść Einara z narracji chrześcijanina przechrzty, którego losy zestawione zostają z opowieściami o norweskich bogach, przeistacza się w legendę, mit i apokryf o świętym jednocześnie. Tylko w trawestacji powyższych widzę motywację do tak radykalnego zamknięcia opisywanej powieści, która tytułową »pasję« zmienia w »żywot«. Ów końcowy, nieprzystający do całości, akord wydaje się autorskim pokłonem w stronę opowieści, a więc kolejną próbą obnażenia Historii. Recepcja, blogi, czasopisma „Mam kłopot z pisaniem o pisaniu. O wiele bardziej fascynujące jest prywatne życie książek, to które zaczyna się poza mną. Wolę więc słuchać, co mówią o nich Czytelnicy. Czasami jestem zaskoczona, ale staram się nie wtrącać i, jednocześnie unikać odpowiedzi na pytania o nieopisane historie. … Im więcej piszę, tym trudniej mi się rozmawia. Gdy muszę powiedzieć coś o sobie, zasłaniam się książkami. Jestem tylko przecinkiem w napisanym przez siebie zdaniu.” (źródło: http://www.cherezinska.pl/; dostęp dnia: 10.11.2010) – pisze autorka. Dotychczasowa twórczość Cherezińskiej spotkała się nie tylko z dobrym przyjęciem krytyków, szczególnie Byłam sekretarką Rumkowskiego. Dziennik Etki Daum, ale też z żywą reakcją czytelników nieprofesjonalnych. To Saga Sigrun i Ja jestem Halderd przysporzyły jej wielu fanów/ek, którzy czekając na kolejne części sagi, oceniają, dyskutują i rozpisują na forach lub blogach tematycznych czy fanowskich wątki zaczerpnięte z książek Cherezińskiej. Recepcja jej twórczości obejmuje profesjonalne noty krytyczne ukazujące się w niskonakładowych czasopismach literackich, wywiady i omówienia w kolorowej prasie kobiecej, popularne listy i rankingi najlepszych książek, te publikowane w papierowej i elektronicznej prasie oraz wspomniane działania fanów jej twórczości, z którymi sama pisarka chętnie spotyka się na spotkaniach autorskich. Ci ostatni z pewnością staną się niedługo źródłem rozwikłania ciekawej zagadki związanej z osobą pisarki. Plotka mówi bowiem, że Elżbieta Cherezińska jest nie tylko autorką swoich, ale też innych książek. Tych, sygnowanych obcym nazwiskiem. Nic w tym dziwnego, przy jej narracyjnym talencie i pasji musi być zapracowaną ghostwriterką. Książki Elżbiety Cherezińskiej: Z jednej strony, z drugiej strony ''(2005) ''Byłam sekretarką Rumkowskiego. Dzienniki Etki Daum ''(2008) ''Sigrun' '(2009) Ja jestem Halderd (2010) Gra w kości' '(2010) ''Pasja według Einara ''(2011) Hasło opracował: Maciej Duda Cherezińska Elżbieta 1971 Cherezińska Elżbieta